Mi rincón del mundo
by yulen cero
Summary: Quinn Fabray ha perdido su capacidad de sentir, tiene el corazón un tanto muerto... quién es esa mujer que ha aparecido frente a su puerta para recordarle lo que es ser y sentir?


Hace años que dejé de sentir al mundo bajo mis pies… yo no sé si mis ilusiones se perdieron cuando el corazón se me apagó, cuando me volví de hielo y permití que se me empolvara el alma.

No soy una mujer infeliz pero sí una mujer solitaria, envuelta en silencios y sombras que goza de ser sólo con ella. Ya sé que después de la jornada de trabajo quien me espera en casa es mi perro Arthur, una buena taza de café, el piano y el olor a lluvia que hipnotizante entra por las puertas corredizas del balcón.

Es mi atmósfera, mi mundo, mi cueva. Es el ambiente que me he creado después de abandonarme a esta vida, ésta que después de ella se convirtió en nada. Ya sé, yo nunca debí de darle el poder de dejarme un poco muerta, pero quizás soy muy débil y no pude más con ese dolor que me dominaba… preferí inducirme un coma y ahora sólo soy y camino, mas no me siento y dejé de soñar. Las ilusiones que no son más que una pérdida de tiempo y un desperdicio de esperanza. Sueno amargada? No, sueno apagada.

No debo basar mi bienestar y mi luz y energía en la presencia de alguien más, pero deberás saber que la amé como a ninguna y se llevó con ella los engranes de mi corazón, su mecánica no funciona y no he querido buscar reparación.

Así pues al llegar a casa, las uñas de Arthur se escuchan a lo lejos y luego su rechoncho cuerpo se acerca dando brincos de felicidad al ver a su dueña, lo tomo entre mis manos y me lo acerco al rostro para darle el saludo y él la bienvenida con lengüetazo en la mejilla, lo pongo en el piso de duela oscura y se encamina para echarse sobre el sillón blanco de piel sintética.

No puedo ver el atardecer que se aproxima en esta ciudad de locos, los rascacielos que abundan, el edificio de diseño gótico que es la única vista que he tenido desde que llegué aquí. No me desagrada, después de todo vine a Nueva York para estudiar arquitectura en la universidad de Columbia y a mí siempre me han fascinado esos diseños aunque me especialice en la arquitectura moderna. Me gustan los cubos y los materiales fuertes, el concreto sin pintar, los vidrios que ocupan una pared entera, los colores blancos y el minimalismo, a veces me pregunto si no debí de haber estudiado diseño de interiores… luego, sí, luego. Hay tiempo para estudiar eso y Alemán si me place o latín, por qué no? Quizás también Francés o Italiano, aprender a tocar el violín o la batería y retomar mis clases de baile.

Pero venga que estoy en una apatía muy grande y a veces hasta levantarme por un vaso de agua me pesa… también podemos llamarle flojera. Me siento a veces tan vieja, como si mis movimientos fueran los de una anciana que lentamente se transporta de un lugar a otro a paso cansado, que siente que los años ya le pesan y si mañana no despierta no pondría objeción.

Camino a mi habitación, necesito quitarme estos jeans y ponerme algo más cómodo, algo abrigador si quiero mantener la ventana abierta cuando empiece a llover, no quiero enfermar, odio la gripa. Al entrar veo que no he hecho la cama y recuerdos de la noche anterior me invaden, su cuerpo tan cerca del mío y sus gemidos en mi oído, sus rizos rojos sobre mi almohada y sus manos acariciándome toda, como si nunca fuera a tener suficiente de mi; sabe que por la mañana yo me iré y la dejaré dormida sin siquiera besarle la mejilla en señal de despedida. Somos amigas de compañía o fuck buddies como nos llama ella, amigas con derecho? Sí quizás, aunque en realidad yo no me siento con derechos sobre ella, sé que se acuesta con alguien más y no me importa no siento celos, no la quiero para mi, ni ahora, ni mañana.

Y ella me ama lo sé, lo veo en su mirada cuando la tengo sobre mi cama, cuando descansa en mi pecho y me dice que se siente contenta y sostenida, como si yo fuera su rincón del mundo donde se acomoda y acurruca. En sus pupilas se dibuja adoración y yo desvío la mirada para no sentirme tan culpable cuando estoy dentro de ella, porque pocas veces le he hecho el amor y lamento en lo profundo que se abrace a mí y muy cerca del cuello me diga que me ama. Siento pena por mí, pero siento más pena por ella que no es correspondida, que sólo busco de su presencia un desfogue sexual.

Como la primera vez cuando me miraba sin cesar en aquel bar, que yo sentada en un rincón oscuro disfrutaba de la música y nada más. No buscaba compañía ni ligar, después de todo a mí lo que concierne al amor y sus juegos se me había olvidado, pero se acercó y se sentó frente a mí, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el cabello mas rojo que he visto, sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos y unas manos delgadas… de sus manos sí me enamoré en seguida, tienen la forma que me gusta.

Y me dijo si podíamos ir a un lugar más privado y se encaminó al baño, pero la detuve y pagué nuestras cuentas y la traje a casa para poder acostarme con ella como yo quería. Después de un año y medio esa noche tuve sexo y me gustó el sabor de su cuerpo y la sensación de sus manos en mi espalda, me gustó como se movía al mismo ritmo que yo y que apretaba sus piernas en mi cintura. Su sudor olía al perfume que había usado y me embriagó, me sentí eufórica por unos momentos y luego bajé de la nube y me posé de nuevo en esta caja llena de vacío… tras el orgasmo nada; y me sentí comprometida, por eso la abracé, durmió sobre mi pecho, abrazada a mí, fuerte.

Y hemos sido amantes durante seis meses, me visita tres veces por semana y de repente salimos a cenar o al cine, me toma de la mano y pretende que somos novias, yo juego a veces a lo mismo, porque ella también está sola pero está más atenta a su alma y espíritu y le late un poco el corazón y yo malamente, le succiono la poca luz que junta en la semana solo para no saciar mi hambre y dejarla de nuevo al final del día, sola. Presiento que pronto va a dejarme, la noto agotada… y no me importa.

Yo estoy viva, pero no sé vivir.

Se ve una luz en la ciudad y segundos después un trueno, las primeras gotas de la tarde comienzan a caer y es entonces cuando yo encuentro un poco de bienestar, ésta orgía de sonidos y aromas cuando se presenta la lluvia es un regocijo para mi alma. Me siento ante el piano y abro el cuadernillo. Clint Mansell siempre me ha gustado y quiero tocar Death is the Road to Awe, las teclas se sienten bien bajo las yemas de mis dedos, suaves, deliciosamente frías y empieza la primer nota. Ojos cerrados, manos moviéndose, corazón que da un brinco dentro de mi pecho como si fuera a revivir. El olor a lluvia que ya se cuela por mi nariz y más truenos.

Y entonces un portazo en el departamento que está a un lado y un grito enojado, golpes en mi pared. Gracias por quitarme la concentración, no te preocupes, nadie vive aquí tú sigue actuando como una demente. Intento concentrarme de nuevo y cristales se escuchan rompiéndose al otro lado, mujer loca vale el doble de precaución, no quisiera estar cerca de ella ni dos segundos.

Pero la histeria dura más de tres minutos y mi paciencia dura lo que un parpadear, me levanto enojada del banquillo y cierro el piano para que Arthur no ralle las teclas.

Tres golpes en su puerta y abre una mujer con la cara llena de lagrimas, ni yo en mi peor mañana me he visto tan triste, vacía sí, pero nunca tan triste. Hace un puchero que me enternece y una oleada de electricidad me recorre desde los pies hasta la cabeza, lo puedo sentir en las uñas de las manos y en el nacimiento del cabello. Solloza un poco y no dice nada, nos quedamos viendo sin saber qué decir.

Le informo de lo que escuché y lo que intentaba hacer antes de que interrumpiera; molesta le hago saber que no es la única que vive en este piso y algunos queremos un poco de paz después de una jornada de trabajo en un lugar de infierno. Me mira enojada y me cierra la puerta en la cara, en pocas palabras me manda muy lejos después de decir algo sobre mi madre. Y yo con las manos echas un puño me alejo y camino hacia mi puerta. La cierro despacio, aunque hubiera querido azotarla, me quedo recargada en ella y respiro profundo, ya sabía yo que no quería estar ni dos segundos cerca de ella.

Silencio. No hay mas gritos en su lado de la pared, no se ha roto nada por más de media hora pero me gana la curiosidad y pego la oreja a la pared para ver si logro escuchar algo. Nada. Será que si pongo un vaso habrá mejor acústica? Funciona y escucho más sollozos. De pronto la imagino en posición fetal o sentada en un sillón con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y montones de pañuelos regados en el piso.

Más silencio. Me recorro de un lado a otro con el vaso aún pegado a la oreja, nada. Y me rindo; al dejar el vaso en la cocina pongo un poco de café, ya no tengo ganas de tocar, quizás escriba un poco o pinte… no iba a hacer ninguna en realidad. Knock knock sobre mi puerta y la veo a través del ojillo; todavía tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados y se ve más triste que hace rato; la veo levantar la mano para volver a tocar pero quito el seguro y abro. Nos quedamos viendo de nuevo y después me sonríe y me pregunta si puede pasar.

Pasar? Y para qué? Quién es esta extraña que primero hace un drama y luego sin más me pide entrar? Pero vuelvo a sentir esa electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo y me hago a un lado. Lentamente entra y cierro la puerta, se voltea para verme y con un ademán le señalo el sillón. Arthur se acerca a olerla y luego se levanta con su peso en las patas traseras y le saca la lengua, le sonríe y lo carga llevándoselo a un lado de la cara para acurrucárselo en el cuello y él me mira y se nota feliz y ella lo lleva consigo al sillón.

No digo nada y recargo mis codos sobre las rodillas mientras entrelazo mis dedos. Con la mirada sabe que le estoy preguntando qué hace ahí, qué necesita, y suspira y baja a Arthur que se echa a correr a la cocina.

-Lindo perro- y escucho su voz, que me inflama los oídos porque repito: la escucho. Se me acumula la saliva en la garganta y me pregunto si no será más bien el corazón.  
>-Gracias… se llama Arthur- silencio. Se le nota incomoda, yo estoy incomoda y recuerdo el café.<br>-Café?-  
>-Oh sí gracias-<p>

Al entregarle la taza su mano roza la mía y entonces me doy cuenta de que en realidad era el corazón el que se sentía en la garganta y ahora pareciera que los pulmones están pegados y no puedo respirar, se me sube el color a la cara y sé que lo ha notado porque mi piel es muy blanca. Da un sorbo y se sonríe de nuevo, sonrisa de oreja a oreja, blanquísima, con unos dientes tan perfectos que creo que cuando era más joven uso Brakets o, quizás, siempre tuvo sonrisa perfecta y no necesitó de eso como yo, cuando tenía trece.

-Atinaste a la cantidad de azúcar que uso en mi café- le esbozo una sonrisa casi perceptible.  
>-Muchas personas gustan de dos cucharas- Idiota, me siento idiota. Ella da otro sorbo.<br>-Escucha yo, quiero disculparme por mi actitud de hace un rato- vuelve a hacer puchero y rueda una lagrima por su mejilla. Siento que me apachurraran algo adentro y de pronto quiero abrazarla y limpiar esa lagrima con mi pulgar. Intenta decir algo mas pero las lagrimas brotan una y otra vez. El pánico se apodera de mi, hace tanto que no consuelo a nadie que estoy nerviosa, la abrazo? Le digo algo? Le pregunto si quiere que llame a alguien? Qué hago?

Y atino a pararme de mi sillón y encaminarme a donde esta ella. Me siento a su lado y paso mi brazo derecho por su cuello, recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y llora mas fuerte; se abraza por completo a mí y no tengo mas remedio que hacer lo mismo. Su cabello huele a shampoo y usa un perfume que tiene olor a cítricos, la dejo llorar porque no sé qué decir, pero por el modo en el que se aferra a mi creo que no importa que no diga nada, el abrazo le da confort.

Lentamente sus labios se posan en mi cuello y un escalofrío se apodera de mí, me tenso contra su cuerpo y trago saliva. No estoy soñando lo sé, sus labios están sobre mi piel y escucho su respiración cada vez más agitada, la siento en mi mandíbula y el mentón, en mi mejilla y un pómulo, su nariz acaricia la mía y me besa en los labios. No puedo cerrar los ojos, los labios no me responden, las manos se aflojan en su cintura y el miedo me dice que me retire y rompa el beso-no beso que nos estamos dando.

Pero no puedo, los electroshocks que pasan por mis venas haciendo de mi sangre un líquido mas rojo, mis músculos que se sienten menos entumidos, mi piel más alerta de sus manos en mi espalda, bocanadas de aire hacia mis pulmones, nuestras respiraciones sonoras en la sala, estoy eufórica y más viva que nunca, en mi pecho un sonar que creí se había perdido para siempre, el corazón bombeando la sangre por todo mi cuerpo en cuestión de nada y ella aferrada mas fuerte a mi, con sus labios demandando un beso de mi parte.

Me dejo llevar y la aprieto contra mi cuerpo, no quiero que se aleje un centímetro más, quiero su lengua en mi boca y empezar una pelea de dominio. Su saliva me sabe dulce, sus labios son como de terciopelo. De pronto me siento ebria de ella, mareada, ligera y peor aún: llena, completa.

Quien es ella? Me vuelvo a preguntar, porque no sé su nombre pero me siento enamorada ya de su cabello castaño y sus ojos grandes, cafés, del lunar en su cara y sus manos de uñas cuadradas, de su cuerpo pequeño. Mis manos que perfectamente se acoplan a su diminuta cintura y sus senos rozándome apenas; la quiero para mí, yo no sé por qué lloraba, por qué llora aún, pero quiero soplar el dolor de su alma y corazón, que me enseñe a vivir y regalarle lo que guardo dentro, regalarle todo lo que soy, pintarme de color y hacer quitar el blanco y negro de la película que es mi vida.

Me recarga en el sillón y se sienta en mis piernas, le acaricio la pantorrilla y los muslos, piernas largas, piel tersa, me gusta el color de su piel, parece que se bronceara pero sé que es natural. Su falda se le sube hasta la cintura y me siento cada vez mas excitada con la piel más caliente y mi centro vibrando con cada movimiento que hace cera de mi. Necesito hacerla mía.

Mis manos bajo su sweater, beso desesperado, lenguas en batalla campal; siento sus pezones a través del material de bra, los quiero en mi boca, en mis manos, los quiero sobre mi espalda y vientre, viajando por mi piel.

Demasiada ropa, simplemente es mucha y el sweater cae al piso, su cabello queda alborotado y puedo ver el deseo en sus ojos, me mira por un instante con mi cara entre sus manos, puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo su pecho se expande y contrae, podría quedarme a vivir en sus ojos color chocolate. Mi mirada en sus labios, quizás también pueda vivir en sus labios rojos o entre sus senos, me levanta el rostro y me obliga a verla de nuevo, se humedece los labios con la lengua y siento cómo bajan sus manos a mis hombros y por mis brazos, me acaricia como nunca nadie me ha acariciado. Me toma de la playera color negro y la levanta, dejo que me desnude de la cintura para arriba, juega con los cuadros de mis abdominales, recorriendo el camino con su dedo índice. Vuelve a besarme y masajea mis senos, es suave el contacto y con sus palmas acaricia mis pezones. El calor me sube al vientre, oleadas se transportan de mi centro a mi vientre.

Quiero hacer lo mismo, sentirla, tenerla y sin mayor dificultad me deshago del brasier y tomo su pezón entre mi pulgar e índice y ella me regala un gemido, gime en mi boca y yo apenas y puedo reprimir el mío. Sus senos caben perfectamente en mis manos, pareciera que fueron hechos para mi, tiene la aureola y el pezón pequeños y se me hace agua la boca, me agacho y la punta de mi lengua juega con uno, echa la cabeza para atrás y me sostiene del cabello, manteniéndome en mi lugar, podría no cansarme de él, pero hace falta otro y sigo con mi trabajo. Gime mas y gime más fuerte, el apretón que me da en el cabello me duele pero es más emocionante así, no es suficiente. 'Rasgúñame' exijo, y sus uñas recorren mi espalda, me arqueo y le aprieto los huesos de la cadera. Junta su pubis con el mío, dios, no estoy soñando, no, no estoy soñando, esta vez no quiero soñar.

-Quítate la falda-. Le digo.

-Quítamela tú- busco el cierre con el tacto y lo bajo. Desesperación. Levanta las nalgas de mis piernas y bajo la falda hasta sus rodillas, me ayuda a quitársela y la avienta a otro sillón.

Puedo ver que esta mojada, su ropa interior de color rosa se ve más oscura en el lugar correcto, mi calor sube mil rayas más y no puedo estar ya sin tocarla, su humedad me llama, no podría soportar otro segundo sin sentirla en mis dedos. Juego con el encaje de su ropa interior tomo la tela entre mi pulgar e índice y la recorro de derecha a izquierda; la tengo sostenida por la espalda con mi brazo derecho, la palma extendida puedo sentir el hueco que hace su columna. Meto mi mano y bajo hasta sentir su calor, humedad necesaria, signo de que está lista para mi, que tengo el poder de que su cuerpo me necesite.

Paso el dedo medio por sus labios menores, su clítoris y su entrada dilatada, comienza a crear fricción entre ella y yo y se aferra fuerte a mi cuello y nuca, metiendo su mano entre mi cabello, provocándome el mismo dolor que hace un rato, puedo sentir su aliento en mi oreja y sus sonidos en mi oído hacen que cierre los ojos para poder sentir más de ella, escuchar más de ella, probar más de su cuello de sus hombros y el hueco que se hace arriba del esternón, ese hueco que me vuelve loca aún más por la sal que despide su piel.

-Quítate el pantalón- Lo escucho casi como un susurro –Quiero sentirte.

Se quita de encima de mí y se recarga en el brazo del sofá deja una pierna arriba y la otra abajo, tiene las piernas abiertas y se acaricia entre los senos lentamente con una mano mientras la otra la tiene en su boca, la punta de su dedo entre sus dientes.

Quiero tentarla, hacerla esperar, que crezca su deseo; poco a poco desabotono el pantalón de franela que uso como pijama y dejo que caiga. Noto que está cada vez mas mojada y me impaciento pero sigo con mi juego, sonríe cuando se da cuenta que traigo ropa interior de hombre y se pasa la lengua por los labios. Me jala de la banda elástica y me deshago de los pantaloncillos que estaban en mis tobillos; acomodándome entre sus piernas me lleva hacia su boca y nos besamos desesperadamente por minutos que parecen interminables. La beso en el mentón, y muerdo ligeramente su cuello, su cadera se despega del sofá haciendo chocar su pubis de nuevo con el mío. Bajo hasta sus senos y paso por en medio de ellos, me detengo un rato en su vientre plano que se contrae con cada caricia, bajo un poco su ropa interior con mis dientes pero no la quito todavía y muerdo tiernamente los huesos de su cadera y el púbico; está casi afeitada por completo a excepción de una rayita de vello café que me guía al lugar al que quiero llegar.

La desnudo por completo y se expone para mí; pareciera que sus ojos se han vuelto mas oscuros, pero brillan como nunca antes he visto.

Es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo indescriptible, pero podría estar siempre acariciando sus piernas y besando sus labios. Me acerco a su sexo que despide un olor delicioso y llevo su clítoris a mi boca, paso mi lengua de arriba abajo y circular y si quisiera escribo hasta el abecedario. Sus sonidos son cada vez mas y mas fuertes, me acaricia el cabello y el cuero cabelludo. Meto mi lengua hasta donde alcanzo, esta tibia y es suave. Arquea la espalda, comienza a temblar y me agarra más fuerte cuando algo que hago le gusta 'sssssaaah' se escucha cuando regreso a su clítoris y acaricio su monte de venus, me encaja las uñas en los hombros y suelto un quejido de placer. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar y su vientre se contrae, siento su orgasmo próximo. Aferrada a mí y al respaldo del sofá aprieta un poco las piernas en mi cabeza y suelta un grito de placer que indica que ha llegado. Respira rápidamente y se relaja poco a poco de las oleadas de placer, me lleva a su boca y me besa desesperada, abraza las piernas a mi cintura y cruza los pies sobre mi espalda.

Tiene los ojos cerrados y yo descanso sobre su pecho, me acaricia la espalda y las nalgas y me besa en la coronilla. Mi respiración se regula, su piel se enfría, se mueve debajo de mí y siento temor, no quiero que se vaya, la abrazo más fuerte, como un niño a la pierna de su madre cuando se marcha. Escucho cómo se sonríe y siento su aliento en mi cabeza.

-No iré a ningún lado- Me dice serenamente –Llévame a tu habitación- es una orden y yo la obedezco sin dudarlo un instante.

Me levanto y se abalanza contra mí, abrazándome con sus piernas, colgada de mi cuello, dándome de besitos en la boca. Y pareciera que somos una pareja, sonreímos entre cada beso y me siento adorada y yo la adoro, a esta pequeña diva reina del drama, desconocida aún de cierto modo.

-Cómo te llamas?- pregunto cuando me mira fijamente a los ojos  
>-Quitarás la emoción del momento-<br>-No, te daré identidad y dejaras de ser sólo un cuerpo de mujer, serás persona- Me mira con ternura y vuelven a brillarle los ojos, pero de un modo que no emana lujuria. Me besa tiernamente y sin prisa, yo la sostengo aún con mis brazos bajo sus nalgas. –Rachel- Y como si su nombre me hubiera dado energía la llevo hacia mi habitación y la acuesto con cuidado sobre la cama.

Arthur nos ve con esos ojos de perro aburrido que tiene. Abre la boca como si sonriera y saca la lengua, respirando de modo que acabara de correr, ladea la cabeza y nos ve abrazadas en la cama, mete la lengua, cierra la boca y sale del cuarto. Perro listo.

De nuevo toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me intimida la forma en la que me ve, examina mis pupilas, pasa de un ojo a otro. Entre cierra sus ojos, frunce el ceño y luego su cara se ve menos rígida y me besa.

-Eres una mujer muy sola Quinn Fabray- Me quedo petrificada, cómo sabe mi nombre? La veo fijamente, voltea la cabeza y me señala el trofeo –Capitana de los Cheerios; así que estoy en la cama con una ex porrista. Eso, en la preparatoria ni en sueños- frunzo el ceño –Club glee, gran loser? Nunca fui popular, nunca fui requerida en fiestas ni admirada, nunca me sentí sexy…-  
>-Rachel?-<br>-Mmm?-  
>-Cállate y bésame, quieres?<p>

Nos besamos de nuevo con ternura y sin prisas, pero mis manos en su cuerpo y las suyas en el mío hacen espectáculo de electricidad y el deseo se incrementa con cada roce, se deshace de mi ropa interior y pone su muslo entre mis piernas, echa su cabeza hacia atrás cuando se percata de mi humedad, este deseo que emana de mi cuerpo y por ella.

-Ah, hazme el amor Quinn, ya somos personas… ah, hazme el amor-

Como si no hubiera mujer más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra, como si no hubiera más que adorar que ella hago lo que me pide. Me pongo entre sus piernas y procedo a besarla toda, desde las sienes hasta el puente del pie, quiero escribirle un poema con mis labios por todo el cuerpo y deshacerme de amor con cada letra como lo hubiera hecho Baudelaire o Lord Byron.

Me abraza con dulzura, acaricia mi piel mientras vuelvo a sentir como se mojan de nuevo mis dedos, sus labios pegados a los míos, par de imanes que se atraen sin esfuerzo. Con su mano baja hasta donde está la mía y me guía a donde quiere, hasta donde su deseo brota como manantial. Introduzco un dedo y gime, hace una cara que pienso que es de dolor y pregunto si está bien, asiente, mas tarde comprendería que esa expresión sería la más sexy a la hora de hacerle el amor. Me muevo despacio por poco tiempo y aumento la velocidad de mis movimientos.

Me pide uno más y me salgo para poder meter ambos con cuidado, gime y me abraza por los hombros, vuelvo a tener su respiración en mi oído; me alienta a ir más rápido y me empujó con la cadera para llegar más adentro, abre mas las piernas y tras un par de minutos posa una sobre mi hombro. Con su cabello sobre las almohadas me parece más hermosa que nunca, los labios hinchados y rojos por los besos apasionados, sus ojos viéndome fijamente y luego me sonríe y es ahí donde comprendo que no quiero estar dos segundos cerca de ella, quiero estar la eternidad, donde mi corazón se deshace de las ultimas costras y explota, siendo más grande, latiendo con más fuerza, despidiendo calor y luz, regocijado de nuevo, vivo, tan vivo y yo, viva junto con él.

Aun dentro de Rachel me agacho y le susurro lo hermosa que es, lo valiosa que puede llegar a ser, prometo ser lo que nadie ha sido y me guardo un 'te amo' que es aún muy prematuro hasta para mí, pero formado y creciendo en mi alma. Alcanza su segundo orgasmo y su cuerpo se afloja de nuevo.

Las gotas de lluvia repiquetean en la ventana y la habitación en penumbras se ilumina de nuevo, un trueno cercano hace vibrar la casa y ella se aferra a mi; la lluvia arrecia y me pide que me acomode junto a ella, posa su cabeza sobre mi pecho y pone una pierna en mi cintura, su mano sobre mi brazo acariciándolo levemente.

Me arrullo con la lluvia y duermo tranquilamente con ella sobre mí, con su respiración y su calor, Arthur a los pies de la cama ahora.

Al despertar y sentirla aún junto a mí, me acurruco en su espalda, toma mi mano y la pasa por debajo de su axila y entrelaza mi mano con la suya, beso su espalda y su hombro y me agrada que su perfume este en mi almohada.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que ella es mi rincón del mundo y estoy acurrucada, sostenida y mi corazón tibio latiendo de alegría.


End file.
